A white eyed exile
by scapheap
Summary: It always a C-rank that end up changing everything. Team 8 is the team on this C-rank and it will change the whole goddamn world. Witness the Legends's return and survive the end that claim the old world.
1. Chapter 1:Demon of the mist upstaged

_I, scapheap, own only this story. Naruto and co are someone else and all who in the league are riot games copyright_

* * *

**A white eyed exile.**

Chapter one: Demon of the mist, upstaged.

"So do you think team 8 is ready for a C-rank, Kurenai?" The old Hokage asked. The fore mention red eyes and black haired woman closed said eyes in thought. Shino was ready for a C-rank through and through and Kiba was borderline, a little rash, but a solid genin. The sticking point was Hinata, sure her skills were good and she wouldn't disobey a order without good reason, but her shyness was a issue, sure it only been a month since the academy, but still it wasn't good for a ninja.

On the fence on what to do she asked them. Shino was a expected "We are ready.", Kiba's foreseeable "Hell yeah we ready!". Hinata was a shaky "Yes we are." however there was not even a hint of a stutter, maybe she heard of team 7 going on a C-rank yesterday and it lit a fire under her?

Turning back to the Hokage, she made up her mind and said yes.

000

"They only sent three genins and their sensei, what did you tell the mission office, Sanzo?" the overseer of the mine shouted angrily at his underling. The mission seem simple enough, a mine in the nearby town of Tahigoe found a underground ruin, but any attempts at finding out about it were hamper by a wild animal attacking the miners.

The overseer signs "Well you here now and since it hasn't kill anyone yet, I guess it wouldn't hurt so asks your questions." Kurenai looked in confusion "Why do you think a wild animal need more than this? Even if the animal has causes deaths, it wouldn't rank higher than a high C-rank, maybe a low B." The overseer waved over a miner who then rolled back his sleeve to reveal a nasty looking burn "Thing spits some sort of acid and it smart enough to evade all attempts at capture, oh and it can speak." Kurenai started with this piece of news, a possible summon? "What does it say?" "Oh things like 'Leave fleshling' 'You're not welcome here' 'Pawn of Warwick' though it only said that last one once, before burning out the poor kid's eyes, normally it tried to avoid hitting anyone in the eyes." "Last question for now, what does it look like?" The overseer rubbed his chin "No one got a good look at it yet, but it's scaly and before it spits, something like a tongue peek out of it mouth."

Kurenai thanked the overseer before turning to the team "Ok this look like it going to be recon." Kiba snarled "What?! It just an animal!" Shino spoke before Kurenai could "It sound like a summon meaning there might be missing nins in there or we come across a summon realm, both are delicate situations." "Thank you Shino, any more questions? No? Let go."

000

_Thunk_ A orange clad ninja narrowly dodged a brace of spikes before shouting at a huge six-limbed monster with a terrible maw "What in Kama name is going on?!"

Team 7's mission had already gone of the rails when the demon brothers attacked shortly after leaving Konoha, finding out about Gato and Wave, then a day later they were attacked again by Zabuza, the Demon of the hidden mist and then halfway through Zabuza and Kakashi's duel, this huge monster, ok it only twice as tall as Zabuza, nothing Kyuubi-size, but still not something you want to see jumping out of the brushes sending poor Sakura flying off into to the distance. Some ice-using hunter-nin had jumped in, but the fight was still going poorly.

A horrible laughing sound came from the creature "To think, how much trouble you lot gave me in the past, this is almost boring." Naruto glare at the beast "Shut the hell up, you overgrow mantis, I will beat you down." the thing just laughed more "You never did learn when to keep your mouth shut." it said as it blocked Zabuza's attack before knocking him through a tree "I will feast on your bodies." a new voice piped up "I've got five reason for you to shut up, Cho'gath." the now named Cho'gath turn to the newcomer "Oh, hello Vi, didn't think you would be here." the oddly dressed pink-headed girl with a VI under her left eye wore goggles, a corset with several bits of armours here and there and two huge gauntlets.

Vi hunkered down "You think a **Vault Breaker** is going to catch me off guard?" Cho'gath taunted. Vi smiled "Nope, **Vault Breaker**." a second Vi burst out of the trees, slamming a gauntlet into Cho'gath maw "on the other gauntlet, **Bunshin** work rather well, don't they?" said the clone in the tree before bursting into smoke. Spitting something, Cho'gath growled " You win this time Vi." before running off.

Sasuke noticed the hunter-nin running off with Zabuza's body, but was too tired to bother following. Kakashi approached Vi "Thank for the help, miss. On your way here, did you see a pink hair girl?" Vi looked uncomfortable "Kind of." Naruto looked at Vi "What do you mean 'kind of'?" A bolt of electricity danced on her right arm "The kind where I'm going to be in a lot of pain." she answered before lighten up like a Christmas tree "The merging...was not PERFECT!" Vi screamed in pain.

Vi's body, clothes and face change to a familiar looking person who then collapsed still wearing the gauntlets. The male members of team 7 said as one "Sakura?!"

000

The ruins were beautiful, blue crystals that grew about a fallen city, but none of the ninjas spare a glance, keeping their eyes out for the strange animal.

Hinata broke away from the group toward a room. "Hinata what is?" Kiba whispered "Just a feeling." Team 8 share a look before following.

They stepped into a jungle-like room, though not one would find in the elements countries. One of the plants looked at them for starter. A pool of liquids was tucked in the corner. Hinata walked over to a 'dresser' which was rocks and more odd plants arrange as a dresser and picked up a photo frame that look out of place with it normality. A white haired and orange eyes woman with a white stripe under her left eye smiling hugging a scaly four-limbed creature with four eyes.

"Could this be-" Shino's voice stopped. Hinata looked back to see that Kiba and Shino had disappear. "Where did we go?" Kurenai asked after making a quick kai to tell if it was a genjutsu. They were now in a cafeteria with a variety of odd looking people milling around. Hinata pointed "It the woman from the picture!" "Don't shout, there are people..." Kurenai tailed off when a short shelled being walked through her "Okay, so we not really here." she said before following her student to the table.

The white haired woman was eating a cinnamon roll across from a nine-tailed black haired fox-like lady with whiskers marks on her cheeks who was digging into a dish of takowasa. Kurenai looked at the fox lady with fear "I really hope that not a young kyuubi.". The fore mention fox lady pointed her chopsticks at the white haired one "You should tell him how you feel, you know?". Both members of team 8 blinked at the verbal tick of a orange-clad _'It IS a young kyuubi and it corrupting Naruto!'_ thought Kurenai, _'Is she a relative of Naruto?'_ came Hinata less troubled thoughts.

The white white woman replied angrily "Why does everyone think I like that guy, he a member of the corrupt Noxus after all, not to mention a showboater." fox lady just rolled her eyes "I remember you being one of their greatest soldiers not to mention he chased down Singed after he heard about the reason for your self-imposed exile. You know there only two reasons why someone would chase him and your crush is not a deathseeker." the white haired woman looked into the distance fondly "Singed's head did make a surprisingly good ball. Thinking about, how did you get so good at basketball, Ahri?" Ahri gave an annoyed look "You're changing the subject again, Riven." Riven shook her head "No I'm not, hey look Kog'maw." Riven gave the beast from the picture a scratch behind it 'ear'. Kog'maw gave a purr "Hello, mistress." Ahri gave the 'pet' a wary look "Has Malzahar said anything about you stealing his familiar?"

Kog'maw just mumble "Sometimes I think he forget that I am his familiar, void, I sometimes do." "I haven't heard anything from him." Riven added before picking up Kog'maw and hugging him. A flash went off and Riven looked up at Ahri holding a camera and smiling a very naruto-like grin "This is going in the blackmail book." Riven launched herself at Ahri who back flip out of the way "Get her, Kog'maw!" Kog'maw looked at Ahri "Can I have a copy?" Ahri shrugged "Sure." "Traitor!" Riven yelled.

The scene faded out with Shino and Kiba looking at them replacing it "What happen? You two just zone out." Shino asked. Kurenai looked at her hands "Not sure, I think we saw the past." Hinata looked at Kurenai "Now I think about it, that open area we passed through looked a lot like the cafeteria from the vision."

"Intruders!" came a familiar voice. Wordlessly, team 8 ran out of the room and hid around the ruin.

A being who was or look like Kog'maw walked into the area. "When did they go? Oh well, it not like I know summoners's spells, oh wait, yes I do, **Clairvoyance!**"

* * *

Dun dun dun! A random plot bunny I had which needed to be put on paper and thus I don't have a plot hashed out(everything else has a finale and arcs bar Mecha Kyuubi which has only a few arcs planned out.) so updates are really in the air. That being said, every Naruto characters mentioned in the chapter has their incantation sorted out and quite a few others(Even Ayame, the raman girl _who is a jungler with strong cc and deal tons of damage with her uti, hokage special_-Cough!-sorry about that, got stuck in a champion spotlight.). Try and guess them, Kiba and Shino should be impossible since I've given no clues, if you don't get Hinata's, there not much hope for you, Haku should only have three possibilities which get one out when I say female. Naruto's there, but hard to see, if you see Naruto's, Sasuke's should fall into place, Zabuza's and Kakashi's has no clues, but think about and you may get them, Kurenai can be one of two people and it should be clear who.

Prize? Choose the name of a OC summoner who will appear in the story as a recording to tell how the world ended(It not as clean cut as it seem).

_Anyway review, flame or lurk._


	2. Chapter 2:Broken blade

_I, scapheap, own only this story. Naruto and co are someone elses and all who in the league are riot games copyright_

* * *

**A white eyed exile.**

**Chapter two: Broken blade**

The moment stretched forever as the beast turned toward Kurenai's hiding spot "Come out, human, and state your business." Kurenai made the sign for the rest of the team to stay put before hopping out before the beast.

The maybe Kog'maw stared at her, so she started "You have been attacking the miners here and I'm here to stop it." Kog'maw tilted his head "So your 'job' is to stop me attacking the miners? Well I can't allow my 'job' to be unfulfilled so if you are going to kill me, I ask only that you guard the blade. Do not let it fall into Warwick's hands, Fox!" as he hunkered down.

Kurenai looked confused "What this 'job' about? What blade? Who Warwick? And what do you mean fox?" Kog'maw sighed "Long time ago, my mistress died from the last thing we thought would be the end of the world. The void being unleashed, a Demacia-Noxus war, even fire and/or ice would have been an expected end. But in the end, it was the one thing under ours noses that did us in. I kept her sword after her final battle. Then, a mere twelve years ago, I sensed her."

Kog'maw took a deep breath "Death is not the end, the soul carry on. My mistress has been reborn and I must make sure it'll reached her, regardless of her form, regardless of who hand it to her." Kog'maw growled "Warwick is a man with a soul as dark as night and with him sending a scout here, it's best to make sure the blade never fall into his hands, for it will make his true goal that much easier to achieve."

Kog'maw fixed Kurenai with a look "As for fox, my mistress and Warwick are not the only reborn souls. Your aura is a oddity, Ahri."

Kurenai raised a eyebrow "I am not the Kyuubi." "I didn't say you were." "You just did." "I said you were Ahri, I don't know this 'Kyuubi'." Kurenai rubbed her face in frustration "Okay then, you only attack the miners because you're protecting a blade of your mistress. That would make you Kog'maw and your mistress, Riven." Kog'maw pointed a claw at Kurenai "So you are Ahri!"

Kurenai facepalmed "My name is Kurenai! Anyway, why don't you take the blade and move it to say, Konoha? The miners can go back to mining and the blade is much more protected." Kog'maw scratched what seem to be his chin "Okay, I'll give it a shot, call the rest of your team out, Ahri." Kurenai stood still for a few seconds before lamely saying that not her name and calling out Team 8.

000

Sakura opened her eyes to a wooden ceiling. A glance down told her she was tried down with rope and she was wearing those gauntlets she found in the swamp.

"So you're awake Sakura or is it Vi?" Sakura turned her head toward Kakashi with his sharingan uncovered standing in the corner. Sakura looked back at the gauntlets "It's Sakura, Vi is in a shouting match with Izzie." "Izzie?" asked Kakashi before ahhing, remembering Sakura's file "Oh Izzie, your inner voice. Anyway, what happened?"

Sakura closed her eyes "After the monster, Cho'gath, knock me away, I landed next to the gauntlets. They were covered in so much mud, I thought it was a rock at first and I used it to get to my feet. Then Vi took over and she seem confused at where she was and I yelled at her to help. After she got over the voice in her head, she ran back toward the fight and you know the rest."

Kakashi covered his eye "And who is Vi anyway?" Sakura opened her mouth _'Maybe it would be better if I talked'_ came Vi's voice "I'm going to let Vi talk." Sakura said before closing her eyes.

They opened with dark blue eyes instead of Sakura's bright green ones "I am Vi, the Piltover Enforcer!" Said Sakura-Vi with pride. "I'm not familiar with this Piltover, where is it?" asked Kakashi. "Not a clue." She said with the same expression. Kakaski's face was a picture of 'really?' so Vi continue "My memories of Valoran, the continent were Piltover is, doesn't have anything in common with your shinobi countries so I can't tell you where it is in relation to us."

"So what are your intentions, Vi?" Kakashi asked "No idea, I don't know what going on so I'll just go with the flow for now." Kakashi took a thoughtful pose "When you the merging was not perfect, what did you mean?"

She tried to shrugged, but seem paralyse from the neck down "What I mean, me and Sakura are merging, but there problems with it, mostly when I take over. I'm only controlling the head right now to limit the feedback when I give back Sakura. I don't why this is happening before you ask, I skip over most of magic class."

Kakashi mull this over before cutting Vi free "Now watch yourself, Vi, I'm letting you walk about, but if you try something, I will activate the seal I put on you...Sakura?...That body." He finished.

Vi closed her eyes and Sakura got up "So what do we do now, sensei?" Kakashi looked bored "We train and continue the mission, Gato want to kill ours client, Zabuza is alive and there that monster, Cho'gath?, may attack again."

000

_'Ahri, Ahri, Ahri'_ Kurenai repeated in her head. She had heard that name before this misson, but where? Kog'maw stopped "There it is." he declared, breaking Kurenai out her thoughts.

Team 8 looked upon a table that upon it lay half a sword. It obvious that it was once a huge blade, looking at the remaining hilt and the width of the metal. It was a dark colour, with the cutting edge, that was only on one side, being a shining metal. A dark green rune sat in the middle of the blade and the rather thin looking handle was off centre, to allow the cutting edge to hang more easily.

Kurenai, after silently asking Kog'maw, lifted the broken blade. God, was it heavy for just a hilt, forcing Kurenai to one knee. Hinata ran to her teacher to help.

As her hand touch the blade, Hinata was envelop in a bright light, causing Kurenai to let go. "What happening?" she asked Kog'maw. "I think that my master was closer then I thought." He said with slight disbelieve, as he watched the light show.

* * *

There another chapter done. Also for fans of lol, there a oneshot of fiddle on my profile, check it out.

Reviews: there was **Bebuzza,** glad you like it.

The contest: No one tried so more clue! Hinata: If you can't guess, I have some bad news. Kurenai: I'm saying nothing. Shino and Kiba: Think sibling. Naruto: I given enough clues at the moment. Kakashi: Those who abandoned the mission are trash, those those abandoned teammates are worse than trash. Zabuza: Clues are there in the normal story. Sasuke: When you get Nartuo, this will fall into place. Haku: The ice witch never died so cross Lissandra off and same as Zabuza's clue.

_Anyway review, flame or lurk._


End file.
